1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display including a partition wall on a substrate, and to a method and a device for manufacturing such a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The needs for large flat displays have been increasing in recent years. Among various types of such large flat displays, plasma display panels (PDPs) have made significant penetration.
Since the luminous efficiency of PDPs largely depends on the capacity of cells making up each pixel, it is necessary to ensure the cell capacity is large enough for increasing the luminous efficiency, which is an issue to be solved. A typical way to increase the cell capacity is increasing the height of a partition wall of each cell.
Since the aperture ratio of each cell decreases as the width of the partition wall increases, the ratio of the height and width (height/width) of the partition wall should be made large throughout a large substrate.
Two major methods for forming such a partition wall are a scraping method for making a pattern wall by sandblasting and a screen printing method. The sandblasting can produce a partition wall with a favorable height-width ratio, however, it requires many hours of work. As for the screen printing method, in which glass paste is patterned and sintered, the height of the glass paste that can be applied in a single process is limited. In addition, the screen printing method requires time-consuming complicated processing, which can reduce productivity and possibly damage a cell pattern.
Therefore, another method for forming a partition wall of a cell has been proposed, using a preformed fixed-width green tape as an insulating layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-255510 (pp. 1–3, FIG. 1), for example).
A problem arises, however, when forming a partition wall of a cell using this green tape. It is required to make a large partition-wall pattern associated with a large substrate in advance. The problem is that it is difficult and time consuming to evenly attach a large green tape onto this large substrate, which can be an obstacle to raising efficiency in manufacturing large flat displays.
To address this problem, the present invention aims to provide a method for manufacturing a display that is capable of economically providing a partition wall of a luminescent cell with high precision regardless of the size of a substrate of the display, a device for manufacturing such a display, and a display manufactured thereby.